


Ride Me Cowboy

by Coco0502



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco0502/pseuds/Coco0502
Summary: Dutch has had a hard day of riding around all day robbing yokels and shootin law, now that hes back at camp he wants Arthur to help him clean up, and maybe even ride a little himself ;)





	Ride Me Cowboy

Ride Me Cowboy

It had been a tiring night of shooting robbin and ridin for Dutch Van Der Linde and he was riding back with Hosea and Charles to camp. John and Arthur had spent the night learning how to make Pearson’s stew and were near the fire now watching closely as he napped from his seemingly endless day of instructing. Dutch trotted in hitching The Count at his post and headed into camp with Charles and Hosea conversing about the day. 

Micha had been in jail for almost two years now and no one had planned on getting him out. Arthur and John were joking near the fire when Arthur felt a strong hand on his shoulder turning to see his leader. His lover, Dutch. Cheeks beginning to turn a pale rose color he looked at his wet face and hair, his words got caught in his throat.

John grinned slyly, “Hey Dutch” he said. “Good evening boys.” Dutch returned now focusing his eyes on Arthur, “Good evening Arthur. Cooking dinner I see?” He asked eyes staring into Arthur’s. “Yessir just put it on. It uh sh- should take some time to cook.” He retorted biting his lip at his stutter. He was madly in love with his boss, but so was Dutch to him. 

Dutch looked at his boy like he was an angel sent from heaven, though he was anything but. “Well in that case, why don’t you come along and help me cleanup” he said using his raspy voice Arthur craved. His red cheeks were now a dark crimson and he subconsciously stood up now following Dutch to his tent while he placed his hand on the small of Arthur’s back leading him. 

Once there Dutch closed his flaps to his tent and turned to his boy unbuttoning his vest and top while Arthur scanned his toned chest growing hard at the sight of Dutch’s wet toned upper body. He put his hand to his bulge squeezing and biting his lip as he watched a bead of sweat fall from Arthur’s temple. “Son, I’m very exhausted. I’ve been out all day riding and now I think it’s your turn to ride some hm?” He asked resulting in Arthur nearly jumped on him, smashing his lips to his hard and passionate. Dutch’s hand made his way to Arthur’s hard on and palmed him through his jeans. 

“Down” Dutch commanded and just like that Arthur was on his knees automatically looking up down at the fur rug submissively. He gently held his chin up to bring his gaze to his own and smiled affectionately, “My baby boys so good for me isn’t that right?” he said running a thumb over his bottom lip pushing into his mouth. Arthur started to flick his tongue over and suck on his stopping to say back, “yes sir.” 

Dutch chuckled, “Alright handsome let’s see that pretty cock” he almost ordered, and Arthur hurriedly took himself out dripping precum onto his jeans. Dutch motioned for him to come closer and he crawled on his knees now face to face with Dutch’s cock breathing in his scent becoming harder by the second. 

“Suck daddy’s cock baby” Dutch said, Arthur took as much as he could immediately earning at moan form Dutch surprised at his arousal for him so fast. He pulled back and licked from Dutch’s balls to his tip and swirled his tongue around the head while Dutch groaned trying his best to attract any attention, tilting his head back in bliss.

“God Arthur you’re such a good boy. My good boy.” He said moaning tucking some of Arthur’s hair behind his ear Bobbing faster now Dutch started to feel heat build up in his stomach. Arthur continued and glanced up at him watching his eyes flutter getting close to his orgasm. The younger man pulled back and looked at his leader tears in his eyes, “I want you to fuck me Dutch” he said and before he could take him back into his mouth, white stripes of warm fluid flew across his face and neck. Dutch had climaxed just hearing that his partner needed him so badly. “Here son come bend over on daddy’s lap” Dutch said getting up on the bed patting his knee. Arthur’s eyes glistened and he obeyed completely removing all his clothing getting on the bed and leaning over Dutch’s lap. “I made sure to get us a little something while we were out today.” 

Dutch pulled a red tinted jar from his drawer; it was special oil used for the ladies, but since his boy was usually so tight and sensitive, he felt it would suit him just fine. He dipped a finger in using the other to spread Arthurs pale cheek and compassed around his hole, soft moans emulating from Arthur. “You gonna relax son?” Dutch asked pushing on his entrance. “ye- yes sir” he replied gripping the sheets tight. 

He pushed one finger in slowly moving in and out and started to pick up his pace with the growing noises from Arthur. “More please Dutch I- I need more sir” he begged now wiggling his hips over him. Two fingers were inside him now and he bucked his hips up every now and again cursing as he buried his face into the sheets. “Oh, Arthur were just getting started.”

Dutch said slowly and picked him up, placing him on his back at the edge of the bed standing up in front of him, jerking himself to the lovely sight. He brought the two fingers to Arthur’s mouth and he licked and sucked on them like he would Dutch’s cock. “I gotta open you up a little more alright son?” He asked admirably. Arthur looked at him in utter lust and nodded sucking on his fingers.

Dutch pulled them out and slowly stuck them back into Arthur moving them in and out again quickening with time and placed his head to Arthur’s entrance looking down at him for approval, Arthur nodded, and he slid himself in. “Ohhhfuck boy your so tight” Dutch said thrusting into him now getting on top of him. 

Arthur struggled to get words out now that his brain was being solely preoccupied with the thoughts of Dutch being inside him. “Mmm mm ye- yes I- I-“ he tried, but Dutch stopped him. “Hey baby use your words. Tell daddy what you want” he said caressing his cheek with the back of his rough hand. Arthur blushed underneath him, “Fa- faster daddy” he breathed out arching his back. Dutch smirked and lent down to kiss him tenderly, “No problem” he said and started slamming into him groaning at how fantastic he felt. 

He had never loved someone so much his whole life and had never once felt this way in bed with anyone else like he did with Arthur. He was his strongest and bravest son, his Babyboy, his lover. His thrusts started getting sloppy and Arthur shut his eyes tight holding his orgasm until Dutch told him it was the right time. “What’s wrong baby? You gotta cum?” Dutch consulted a wild look in his eyes.

Arthur opened them and pulled him closer “Ye- yes daddy I gotta cum so bad. Please let me cum please” he pleaded as Dutch chuckled and kissed him on the forehead. Just then Dutch himself felt his climax coming as well and held Arthur’s back up pounding into him. “Cum with me Arthur” he said and they both came with each other, Arthur’s eyes crossing as he felt Dutch’s seed up inside him, so dirty but so intimate and he loved it. 

They both cursed coming down and they laid together Arthur wrapped up in Dutch’s arms, “Why don’t you let me give you a cleanup hmm?” Dutch whispered. Arthur laughed softly, “Okay old man” and they just lay there for a couple hours until the stew was finally ready.


End file.
